Ser realista
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Leo era el amo de las máscaras y las verdaderas ocultas, algunas que ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Fue entonces, estando en el Argo II a punto de destrozarse, que fue capaz de admitir la verdad: estaba enamorado de Frank y de Hazel. Frazeleo. Tres personas en una relación. Sino te gusta, no lea.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ser realista

Leo tuvo una epifanía de vida mientras su barco se deshacía por la fuerza del golpe de Zeus.

De acuerdo, no fue que vio toda su vida pasar por sus ojos-por suerte, algo le decía que entre sus memorias encontraría a su Tía Rosa en piyama cuando lo cuido de joven, y eso aún seguía en sus pesadillas como para verlo antes de morir-sin embargo, el comenzar a darse cuenta que probablemente moriría pronto fue lo que lo hizo reflexionar sobre todo.

Él juro sobre el estigio que volvería por Calypso; en su principio pensó que era porque la amaba, ahora se empezaba a dar cuenta que simplemente le embargo la emoción. Ella era una buena chica; vale que le tratará como un idiota pero al final se portó bien con él, sin contar que si no hubiera estado tan resentida era posible que hubiera obtenido el mismo trato que tuvo con Percy.

El punto es que eso no cambiaba las cosas; por mucho tiempo él se encapricho con cada chica que veía sencillamente porque sabía que ninguna querría nada con él, ahora que podía las cosas en perspectiva es que empezaba a aceptar que las chicas "difíciles" solo eran su tipo porque significaba que nunca tendría que preocuparse por mostrarse realmente, porque nunca habría una relación futura por la cuál preocuparse.

Después, conoció a Hazel y a Frank. Ella era impresionante, y no solo por haber vuelto de los muertos y que pudiera manejar los metales; era encantadora, humilde, una completa dama y aun así una fuerte luchadora. De acuerdo, en un principio no solo no quiso reconocer que Hazel lograba mover su corazón como no lo había hecho ninguna de su lista "Las chicas más calientes de Leo" sino que juzgo a Frank. Vale, lo hacía con muchas personas; mas con el tiempo se dio cuenta que él era de los que menos se lo merecía.

Él también había juzgado al resto del equipo, incluyendo a sus amigos-que los quería, a pesar de todo-no obstante, Jason realmente era el príncipe de oro que todos querían, Piper la misma chica que se podía defender aunque bonita que conoció en el colegio, Annabeth seguía dando miedo-aunque nunca quisiera reconocerlo- y Percy era peor que Jason. Frank parecía un chico torpe y desagradable que lloriqueaba por cosas sin sentido.

Lo puso en el blanco de sus bromas, antes de empezar a respetarlo.

Se había comportado como un completo imbécil-para que mentir, con sus bromas realmente lo parecía-no obstante, nunca perdió la compostura, nunca le reclamo que se burlara de él o que tenía que tratarle mejor; de todos sus amigos, fue el primero en decirle: siento lo de tu madre. Jason y Piper sabían que la madre de él murió por un incendio, incluso sabían que él se había sentido culpable y aun así nunca dijeron una palabra; y ahora venía este chico del que se había burlado y básicamente coqueteado con su chica en su cara y aun así, le consolaba.

No es que fuera perfecto, claro; seguía siendo un tanto torpe e inseguro, y quizás eso era lo que le agradaba de él. Percy y Jason le hacían sentirse inferior, no merecedor de ser llamado "héroe" o sentir que todos le miraban mal cuando estaban con ellos, como sino mereciera un lugar a su lado. Frank por otro lado era una persona real, alguien que reconocía sus defectos y trataba con sus errores, que salía adelante sin importar las circunstancias. Empezó a entender que vio Hazel en él.

Entonces empezó a darse cuenta que las cosas con Hazel ya no se trataba de impresiones, no hacía más bromas con Frank; con ellos sentía que podía ser más…natural, como si dentro de si supiera que ellos eran las personas correctas.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a desesperarse.

Claro, no lo notó hasta que llegó Frank de su encuentro en la casa Nera. Se había preocupado inmediatamente por Hazel, había estado un poco aparte porque no quería aceptar lo desesperado que se sintió cuando apareció mareada y tambaleando; tampoco el hecho de que Frank estaba cerca, y lejos de sentir celos, opinaba que el cambio no le quedaba mal.

Después de que ese pensamiento le llegará a la mente, se rehusó a pensarlo de nuevo por el resto del viaje.

Ellos eran sus compañeros, los chicos que jugaban por el lado romano del equipo, una pareja; ¿Qué diantres hacía el pensando esas cosas? ¿Era una tomadura de pelo de Némesis? "_No, no basta con que sufras por una persona, encapríchate con su novio_" era tan retorcido que ni le quedaba a la diosa de la venganza.

Cuando llegó con Calypso, una parte de él estuvo aliviada. Estar lejos de ellos era justo lo que necesitaba, si bien eran ellos una de las razones por las cuales volver; claro, tenía una misión que cumplir y amigos que ayudar, pero en lo más recóndito de su mente, solo podía pensar que ellos estarían preocupados, y que quizás-y solo quizás-los más preocupados podrían ser ellos.

Por supuesto, era una esperanza estúpida, ¿por qué se molestarían con el enano que por poco les arruina la relación? Ellos se tenían el uno al otro, eran felices; simplemente eran buenas personas. Aun así, no dejo de significar para él como Hazel jamás le dijo nada sobre cortejarla aunque tuviera novio, incluso Frank confió en él para decirle la conversación que tuvo con su padre, arriesgo de que no le creyera o se burlara; los dos confiaban en él, y eran las mejores personas que había visto.

Personas que no lo necesitaban a él.

En el momento en que Calypso empezó a volverse menos desagradable y más su tipo de chica, prácticamente se lanzó a ello. Se ponía excusas, incluso se inventó toda una historia: ella era increíble, pero era una chica inmortal que no le querría; y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, prefería enamorarse de una chica imposible sabiendo que le rompería el corazón si meditar en ello, a querer a dos personas que nunca le harían mal a propósito.

Después al besarle, pensó que era como debían salir las cosas. Obviamente no tendría cabido con Hazel o Frank, por otro lado Calypso era la típica chica que quería y que por una vez sentía que alguien le venía devuelta; obviamente esta tenía que ser su verdadero amor, la pareja que los otros tenían. Solo estaba encaprichado por un par de chicos, este era la persona de su vida.

Se obsesiono con ella, la ponía en su mente pensando que si Calypso invadía sus pensamientos, entonces no tendrían cabida para nadie más. Incluso puso todo su empeño en no considerar el dulce gesto de Hazel en dibujarla para él, o que aunque Jason se preocupó en su momento no volvió a preguntar del tema, mientras ella parecía dispuesta a quedarse todo el tiempo necesario.

También trato de no tomar en cuenta cuando Frank les abrazó. Hazel era una cosa, era su amiga, una chica bastante amable; fácilmente podía repetirse que solo era un simple gesto de amistad. Pero Frank era un chico torpe e inseguro, sobre todo con él cerca; que de repente le abrazará con tanta confianza, como si fueran cercanos. Leo se dijo así mismo que era raro; aunque dentro de sí solo podía pensar que lo único raro era que su corazón latiera como loco al estar entre ellos, más si estaba tan "enamorado" de Calypso.

Él se excusó con que ellos eran los únicos posibles en entender su situación, sabiendo que la única razón por la que la entendían era por entenderlo a él. Sabían que esta era su misión, su objetivo; y que ellos serían lo suficientemente nobles para que él se dejara sacrificar, aunque sabía que les dolería.

No de la manera que de forma retorcida, deseaba que lo hicieran.

Fue entonces cuando siguió con sus planes, por su lado, sabiendo que ellos sufrían por guardarle el secreto y fingiendo que todo estaba bien, y no solo con ellos, consigo mismo.

Hasta que llegaron al momento de ahora, donde estaba buscando entre las entrañas de su amado barco cuando este estaba a punto de estrellarse y él tenía que ir con Festus a resguardarse.

Puede que fuera el hecho de que los semidioses tienen un TDAH tan alto que el estar a punto de morir no afecta tanto a su hora de pensar, o el hecho de que las moiras eran lo suficientemente retorcidas como para hacer que lo aceptara el mismo día que tenía que morir al derrotar a Gea, sin embargo la realidad lo golpeó en ese momento.

Quería a Hazel y a Frank, y era un completo idiota por tratar de negarlo.

. . .

— Amigo te adoro, pero en serio tenemos que trabajar en tus aterrizajes—fue lo que le dijo a Festus una vez estuvieron en tierra.

Bueno, en parte no se podía decir que era toda su culpa; habían estado saliendo de escombros y pedazos justo cuando la nave estaba por desintegrarse y tener sus restos en el suelo, sin contar que por sus pensamientos retrospectivos le tomo más tiempo del que había previsto-culpa de las parcas, que decidieron en ese momento que la verdad le llegará de golpe-.

No era justo culparlo, sin embargo, ¿para que estaban los amigos sino era para echarles la culpa de algo que era tuya?

— ¿Leo? —escuchó que lo llamo alguien, y por mucho que reflexionara en él, sabía que esta vez no era alguna clase de Flash back. Al voltearse con su visión en el lado opuesto del autómata-que se estaba parando lo mejor posible y haciendo un ligero escaneo interno antes de la batalla-se encontró con los parcialmente responsables de su vuelo retrasado: Frank y Hazel.

"_Muy bien, ustedes sí que aman joderme la vida, ¿verdad?_" pensó para sí, sin tener ganas de lanzar ningún chiste malo-menos tratándose de la situación y de ellos-.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! —pregunto la romana alarmada, mientras se ponía a su lado y empezaba a revisarle con la mirada.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —interrogo Frank, también evaluándolo. Sonaba más informal y práctico, no obstante él había aprendido cuando usaba su voz de pretor; lo que solo significaba que necesitaba calmarse así mismo porque nadie lo necesitaba histérico. El aleteo de una sonrisa se asomó pensando en lo mucho que significaba para él que ellos se preocuparan.

Se le ocurrió que podría hacer una broma, algún comentario sarcástico en el que alguno le diría que no haga chistes, más en el fondo no le reprocharían. Hasta que la verdad le golpeó en la frente como un todoterreno.

Esta era probablemente, la última vez que los vería; aunque su plan funcionaría-si es que lo hacía-no sabía cómo funcionaba esa medicina, sobre si quizás regresara como un bebé sin memoria o que podría tardar a saber cuántos años en volver al mundo normal. Y quizás por sobretodas las cosas, es que por una vez deseaba no mentir.

— Los quiero, chicos—les dijo con solemnidad, y quizás eran las palabras más sinceras que alguna vez hubiera dicho. Ellos parecían confundidos, parecían que alguno hubiera querido agregar algo más cuando él lo soltó de golpe.

Podía dejarlo allí, en la ambigüedad; pero ese no era el estilo de Leo, el estilo de Leo era hacer las cosas inesperadamente memorables, y si era por él no dejaría que alguno de ellos olvidará ese momento jamás en sus vidas.

Antes de que algo interrumpiera-porque ambos se habían acercado un momento al ver el choque, por el rabillo del ojo veía a los demás peleando-el latino hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría: se impulsó hacia el pretor romano y agarrándolo por el cuello de su camiseta, le beso. Podía sentir el titubeo en sus labios, y estaba seguro que sus ojos deberían estar por salirse de sus cuencas; había que admitir que el que fuera tan torpemente dulce tenía su encanto. Cuando se separó se dio cuenta que Hazel les veía con la boca abierta, momento que el aprovecho para besarle también.

Ninguno le correspondió, le alejo o dijo palabra al respecto; y una parte de él sentía que era mejor así. Estaba seguro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ninguno-y mucho menos con ambos al mismo tiempo-prefería dejar todo en la incógnita a tener que recibir un rechazo directo; sería el colmo, saber que moriría por derrotar a la madre tierra y un discurso de "_Eh tío, no te vemos de esa forma_" si, realmente no lo necesitaba.

— Los quiero—repitió, ante los ojos impresionados de las personas que le gustaban. Él no entendía cómo era posible, más tenía la certeza que se había enamorado de ambos; eran personas maravillosas, increíbles a su manera, ninguno tenía obligación de darle un lugar en sus vidas, y aun así se había sentido más querido con ellos que cualquier otra persona desde su madre. Ambos eran las personas que siempre busco y nunca admitió: alguien que le quisiera por lo que es.

Claro, el no espero que fueran dos personas y hubiera deseado que fuera algo más que amistad; pero ese no era el punto.

Se montó en Festus, que le estaba diciendo en su propio lenguaje que era hora de irse y que hacer revisión sorpresa en las bocas de sus amigos no ayudaría en nada-tratándose de un robot, no le sorprendía que no entendiera lo que era un beso-ahora que había pasado unos momentos parecía que los dos tenían cosas que decirle; el sentía el mismo torbellino de emociones dentro de sí, aunque la parte negativa de su cabeza él decía que lo que ellos le dirían no era lo que quería escuchar.

Sabía que había demasiadas cosas que quería sacar de su pecho, todo lo que le dolía, el desahogo que nunca pudo hacer, y lo que más deseaba que ellos escucharan: como en esos meses sin esperárselo y sin quererlo, fue más feliz que en cualquier familia de acogida o en el campamento mestizo. No obstante, no tenían tiempos, así que se limitó a decir una cosa.

— Cuídense—era solo una palabra, una simple palabra; empero esta estaba lejos de ser egoísta o juguetona como podría haber sido, él quería transmitir algo obvio en esas palabras: _los amo chicos, espero que estén bien. _

En ese momento, le ordene a su dragón que se levantara en vuelo.

Le ordeno que fuera lo más alto posible, para ver si lograban visualizar a la primordial; y por más que su orgullo no hubiera querido admitirlo, se quedó viéndolos lo más que pudo. Notó como Frank parecía querer hacer algo, hasta que Hazel le detuvo y le dijo otra cosa, notando como sus ojos estaban llorosos. Poco después llamó a Arión y ambos se montaron, probablemente para que Frank pudiera desmontar en el momento indicado para dirigir la legión.

Puso una sonrisa melancólica, e imagino lo que podrían haber dicho si las cosas fueran diferentes "_Tenemos que detenerlo_" "_Él nos confió su plan, no podemos defraudarle…por más que nos duela_" y luego irse a la batalla, con el corazón roto y una firma decisión de respetar sus ideas; porque ellos eran los únicos que le querían lo suficiente para respetar sus deseos.

Con esa triste idea, se lanzó a buscar a la molesta cara de lodo.

. . .

Él realmente deseó haber estado enamorado de Calypso.

Cuando llegó a su isla y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, se esforzó por parecer lo más enamorado y contento que pudo; aunque se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por los romanos él no había cambiado su promesa: volver por ella, quizás no fuera la chica de sus sueños y solo quiso fingir que fue así para olvidar a las personas que no podía obtener, pero seguía sin ser una mala chica que merecía salir de ese encierro injusto.

De acuerdo, había estado feliz, pero no por volver por ella. Era por estar vivo, por saber que su plan había funcionado, que quizás…podría volver con Frank y Hazel.

Eso fue antes de que volviera a la realidad, y se diera cuenta que eso era igual de imposible que antes de morirse. Tratando de no parecer tan evidente, se esforzó en poner las maletas de la hésperide y hacer como que todo estaba bien. En un principio funciono.

Hasta los cinco primeros minutos de su viaje.

— ¿Estas bien? —dudo Calypso, asomando su cabeza por encima de su hombro. Habían estado callados desde que despegaron, y por más inmortal que fuera; ella sabía que la timidez no era un efecto secundario de la muerte.

Leo se puso más y más nervioso, ¿Cómo decirle que en realidad no le quería? Claro, no es ella pareciera exactamente enamorada, sin embargo le espero en su isla, le había besado; probablemente esperara un final de cuentos de hada-aunque estos acabaran con un príncipe y un dragón muerto, no montados en un dragón con un elfo latino-en vez de la noticia de "_¡Adivina! ¡No te estoy dejando por una chica, sino por un chico y una chica que nunca me verán de esa manera! ¿No es un interesante cambio de aires?_"

— Ehm Calypso—dijo volteándose hacia ella; la verdad es que no importaba tanto si veía el camino, el único que podría tener alguna noción del camino de regreso era Festus y no lo necesitaba para ellos— Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

La chica, lejos de asustada, enarco una ceja— ¿El gran Valdez no hace bromas? ¿Qué clase de maleficio es ese?

De no ser porque era algo serio, se hubiera reído de la estupenda mala broma de la inmortal.

Pasaron unos momentos, pero decidió decirle la verdad, no es como si mereciera otra cosa. Tenían tiempo, y él era un asco con los sentimientos, por lo cual se limitó a decirle todo desde el principio, como venía y cada cosa que paso: como antes de conocerla Hazel le había impresionado, que Frank era el mejor chico que alguna vez conoció; y que opinaba que era lo suficientemente increíble para caer en su categoría, pero no le veía de esa forma.

Cuando le termino de contar todo, esperaba una rabieta y que terminara siendo un aplastado de semidiós en medio del océano. En vez de eso, ella suspiro aliviada.

— Qué bueno, me quitaste un peso de encima.

— ¿Perdón?

— Lo lamento—se encogió un poco de hombros, con una sonrisa apenada— Pero yo…bueno, nunca te vi de esa forma. La verdad es que apenas te soportaba y aunque demostraste ser buena persona, no es como si te hubiera conocido aparte de oír tus martilleos y bromas absurdas.

— P-Pero, ¿y los besos? —titubeo, entre sorprendido y consternado.

— El primero era porque juraba que de otra forma no te irías, sabía que necesitabas volver con tus amigos y no espabilabas; llevo suficiente tiempo conociendo hombres para saber que un beso puede dejarlos tan atontados que harían cualquier cosa—carraspeo, obviamente incomoda—el segundo, bueno; estaba feliz de ver que venían, nadie lo había hecho y la verdad no creo que nadie tampoco lo haya intentado. Además, te moriste y aun así quisiste volver para acá, ¿Cómo es que iba a decirte "mira, yo no te quiero" después de ser el primero en venir por mí? No te merecías eso.

— ¿Y cuándo planeabas decirme? —más que molesto, estaba incrédulo; ¿Cómo diantres ambos acabaron creyendo que se morían por el otro para no ser más que una fachada?

— ¿Cuándo estuviéramos en tierra? —vale, le había pillado. En ese momento decidió volver al mismo humor molesto con el que la conoció—oh vamos, no me mires así; ¿Qué más podía hacer? No tenía sentido decirte en la isla, ya sea para que estuviéramos incomodos o para que hiciste un viaje por nada, lo mismo iba para si te decía en medio del viaje, era mejor esperar hasta que cada uno no tuviera que ver que le partió el corazón.

Estuvo tentado en argumentar, ¿pero con que objeto? Él había ido por ella por una promesa-que estaba seguro que le afectaría aunque ya hubiera muerto-y básicamente trato de utilizarla para olvidar a las verdaderas personas que le gustaban. Nadie era un santo allí.

— Bueno, es mejor que tener dos suscripciones a los corazones solitarios, ahora solo hay uno—bromeo, mientras se volteaba hacia su dragón y fingía ver algo de la navegación; cuando solo lo había hecho para que no se notará que lo que le dolía el reconocerlo.

— ¿Me quieres explicar de que hablas? —replico Calypso curiosa, aunque quizás un poco molesta por ser ignorada con una excusa barata-estuvo algunos días con Leo, y sabía algunas cosas de máquinas-.

Podría haberse limitado a ignorarla, pero no sabían cuando tiempo estarían allí y no necesitaba a una adolescente inmortal chillándole por respuestas; entre más pronto lo dijera más pronto acabaría con el tema— ¿Qué no es obvio? Ellos no me ven de esa forma.

Él le había mirado por encima del hombro, y en cuanto vio la cara que puso, estaba seguro que nunca en su vida había visto una ceja más levantada de forma de escéptica— estás bromeando.

— Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Obviamente ellos gustan de ti—negó levemente con la cabeza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Espero dos parpadeos antes de notar que lo decía en serio.

— Estás siendo ridícula—persistió, sin pararle a su corazón latiendo de golpe ante la pequeña-y pobre-posibilidad.

— Tu eres el ridículo—se cruzó de brazos, viéndole como aquel que regaña a su mejor amigo por ser un idiota; y se empezó a preguntar porque en algún momento juraba que ella estaba enamorada de él— Estás tan ensimismado en tus ideas de que estás de sobra que no te has parado a pensar ni un momento en lo que ellos realmente podrían pensar de ti. Nunca te reprocharon nada, estuvieron a tu lado y te comprendieron; ¿por qué alguien te soportaría de esa forma sin hacerte ningún comentario sobre lo tonto que eres? Se realista.

Leo lo pensó, unos instantes; no estaba del todo seguro que clase de acción podría ser la que le aseguro a la chica que ellos dos le querían, pero algo debió ser si estaba tan segura.

Repaso cada momento en su mente.

Fue en ese instante, que decidió ser realista, y tener un poco de esperanza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Sí! ¡Por fin escribo algo luego de tanto tiempo de floja! ¡Y un frazeleo! Ya era tiempo, diablos. En realidad yo no planeaba escribir esto, me iba a ir a la cama cuando tuve que reiniciar mi lap por el antivirus, por alguna razón-que todavía no se cual-me desperté y como no tenía ganas de aparecer de repente otra vez en Facebook, decidí hacer algo productivo y escribir.

Miren, lo lamento si hay algún fan del caleo o algo por el estilo; pero la verdad es que luego de unos análisis-y conversaciones con una amiga-no tengo ninguna pareja cannon que me convenza-de nuevo, sin ofender-.

En un principio, yo no era frazeleo; lo leí con Takara pero su Leo…creo que es algo distinto al original-aunque lo adoro-. Entonces busque imágenes por curiosidad y fics, me puse a analizar y…quizás tenga mala memoria, pero caí con estos y no pude evitar shippearlos.

Empecé a tener ideas y las guarde, pero no decidí escribir hasta el momento en que por curiosidad revise y como si viniera de golpe, me llegó la inspiración. No creo que esto quedará perfecto, pero no me parece que fuera malo; además ame el final y el título.

Trate de hacer que calzará lo mejor posible, pero no he tenido tiempo de revisar cada cosa y como en todo crack, es un poco complicado. Espero que quedará real.

Bueno, gracias por leer; veré si escribo el paralelo de esto y quizás una continuación.

Lira.


End file.
